


today, we gather

by huldretjernet (chickencrust)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Marriage Proposal, i did an oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickencrust/pseuds/huldretjernet
Summary: you dream of marriage a lot. always have.you're real excited, too.





	today, we gather

"Babe," you said, "Catch."

Sans barely had time to look up before the little box hit him square in the face.

You remembered being little and dreaming of a faraway, handsome prince. He would show up out of the blue on a wonderful horse, one of those.. well, you weren’t sure what kind, but the ones that had luscious manes and long hair at the hooves. The beautiful ones. And he would love you, of _ course _ he would. More than anyone had ever loved you before. You were going to marry and you would be a queen.

Then you dreamed of princesses. Many of them, in fact, when you realised you _ could_, and you thought of their wondrous wedding gowns and the glint their eyes would have and their soft lips when you kissed them at the altar. All young ones dream of marriage, you thought.

Sans laughed heartily. “gee, kid, you.. sure know how to throw me for a loop, alright,” he told you, and held the ring up to the light. His eyelights shifted, narrowing and expanding again, the way he did when scrutinizing his notes. “looks real, too, huh.”

“It is,” you responded simply, a little stunned. Sure, you’d gone for something less showy than you used to dream of. You’d considered going huge! An appearance on Mettaton’s new show, a fancy dinner date with a scavenger hunt that’d lead to a romantic scene for just the two of you, or one of those proposals where all your friends were involved. You’d planned on proposing at Grillby’s.

The both of you were sat on the couch in the living room. Masterchef Australia was playing on the TV, but neither of you were watching anymore. You’d been rubbing his inner thigh with your foot offhandedly, knowing he liked the texture of your fuzzy socks. He went _ wild _ when you wore mismatched pairs, too. It was cute. You loved him so much.

Sans looked just as stunned as you now. His eye lights blew out until they filled almost all of his sockets and then shrunk again. You could _ hear _ his skull creak as he thought. “Careful,” you warned, “Might hurt yourself, thinking that hard.”

As you grew older, you dreamt of real people. Your childhood friend, a rowdy boy who tried all the extracurriculars he could and always got into trouble (you carried bandaids just for him; extra cute ones, so he’d pout about it, but still let you put them on his skinned knees). The student body president who always wore the softest sweaters. They showed off her collar bone and that pretty little necklace she’d gotten from her dad. She was lovely and smelled of roses. Your roommate. Your brother’s one friend who _ wasn’t _ an asshole. You dreamed of them at the aisle.

You’d dreamed of various different weddings with Sans. You hadn't been in many _ real _ relationships after all. He’d taken most of your firsts. A big, celebrity one. Dramatic and way too big for the both of you, so tiring and overwhelming you didn’t have the energy to consummate the marriage at all, just flopped down in bed when evening finally came. A smaller one, just friends and family. A garden wedding, for sure. Light clothes, summer, the sun on his skull, holding his hands and dancing to songs that were definitely not wedding standard. Just the two of you, like this, on your dumb couch. White t-shirts, maybe. A little cake, a trombone solo, and then spend the rest of the day in bed. 

“look.. i’m sorry, kid.”

Not all dreams come true, you suppose.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !  
im..... oop!
> 
> idk where this came from !!!!!!!!!!  
i promise i will update venom fic i just . im an undertale fucker now............................. :'(  
idk how to write anymore but i will Try


End file.
